Tormenta de Niebla
by Thuringwethil
Summary: La niebla cae sobre el Aoiya, Misao escucha un ruido de armas entrechocandose y busca su origen, enzarzandola en una pelea con un ser desconocido. ¿o muy conocido?. Mi primer AoshiMisao, dedicado a Misao-19 por su cumpleaños


**Tormenta de niebla**

****

****

****

****

**_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_**

**_Con mucho cariño para Misao quien escribe buenas historias; _**

**_Este es mi regalo por su aniversario._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****
    
    **_In a haze, a stormy haze,_**
    
    **_I'll be around; I'll be loving you always,_**
    
    **_Always_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Here I am, and I'll take my time,_**
    
    **_Here I am and I'll wait in line_**
    
    **_Always_**
    
    _Parachute__s__ - **Coldplay**_

****

            La neblina era tan densa que apenas se podían apreciar las siluetas de los habitantes del Aoiya, la chica de cabellos negros recogidos en su clásica trenza, avanzaba por los caminos buscando un ser en especifico, una figura de ojos azules y pelo negro como la noche,  Aoshi Shinomori, el chico que le había robado su corazón hace muchos años y por el cual daría hasta la vida misma.

            La razón de esta búsqueda era simple, tenía que realizar la misión de todos los días, intentar hacerle sonreír y no se iba a rendir en el intento, aunque a veces pensaba que era muy difícil aquello. Mientras caminaba, intentando penetrar en los enigmas de la neblina que aquella tarde había caído sobre el Aoiya, un sonido seco de armas la hizo frenarse unos instantes, agudizó sus oídos y siguió el sonido guiada por el choque de las armas al rozarse.       La neblina no la dejaba ver más allá de su nariz, el clima era fresco, rozando lo frío y la ventisca nocturna movía los instrumentos y se colaba por los orificios que le permitían la entrada y aunque la situación para realizar una búsqueda no era nada apetecible la muchacha en ligeros y gráciles pasos se dejó llevar por el sonido, hasta llegar a una zona donde aquel sonido era más fuerte que en otro lugar del recinto. ¿Y si era un asesino?, no podía permitir que nadie entrara al Aoiya sin permiso y con intenciones de hacer daño a sus habitantes, en un rápido movimiento sacó sus kunai y se acerco lentamente a una figura que se lograba distinguir gracias a unos pocos rayos de luna que se filtraban en aquel lugar, pero piso mal y provoco un prologando ruido. Maldijo por lo bajo. El ruido de las armas dejó de escucharse y perdió la pista de la posición del causante de todo aquello, de pronto sintió como una presencia se aproximaba a ella, tan rápido que en aquellas condiciones casi no la percibió, sin saber como, adivino el pensamiento de su rival y detuvo el golpe de las armas que chocaron contra sus kunai, de pronto estaba enzarzada en una lucha con un ser invisible para ella, que peleaba asombrosamente bien, de pronto la suerte no la favoreció del todo y sintió el filo del arma de su rival arañando su pecho, la herida no se hizo muy profunda porque ella al momento de sentir la punzada, se hecho para atrás, pero sentía como la sangre ya manchaba sus ropajes, sin poderlo evitar lanzo un sonido de dolor justo en lo que la sombra ya se preparaba para ejecutarla.  Y entonces paso algo que no estaba entre las predicciones de la joven, la figura paró su ataque en el acto. 

- ¿Misao?– Una voz varonil  y familiar se dejo escuchar en aquellas penumbras. 

- ¡Aoshi-sama!, me has dado un susto de muerte – guardando sus kunai, y llevándose la mano al pecho. 

            Al parecer Aoshi sabía que había herido a la joven Misao, porque, aunque en aquella neblina tan inexpugnable no se podía apreciar nada, acaricio el filo de su kodachi izquierda y esta le dejo en los dejos la conocida sustancia de la sangre que aunque no podía ver. Sabía que era rojiza. Busco a oscuras una vela y a tientas consiguió prenderla. Al hacerlo Misao vio en un súbito resplandor el rostro de Aoshi, sus ojos azules brillaban a la luz de la vela. 

De pronto, el tomó una de sus manos y con la otra mano llevo la vela en lo alto alumbrando el camino, ambos llegaron a una habitación que Aoshi abrió con algo de impaciencia y le indicó a Misao que se recostará en la cama para poder atender la herida que el había hecho.  Misao sin que el se lo indicará se quito el kimono, dejando solo como prenda superior las tiras blancas que en aquella época se colocaban.  Afortunadamente la herida no se veía muy profunda y estaba por encima de las vendas. Aoshi remojo una toalla blanca en una vasija de agua, escurrió el paño y comenzó a limpiar con mucho cuidado la herida de Misao, no había articulado palabra desde su encuentro sorpresa con la chica que en aquellos momentos reposaba. Pero por la impresión que a Misao le dio, Aoshi estaba molesto. Pasaron unos interminables minutos en silencio mientras Aoshi limpiaba la herida y luego procedía a vendarla, por la mente de Misao pasaban muchas cosas, pero esos pensamientos eran acompañados por la vista que tenía fijada en los ojos del joven. 

- ¿Estas molesto conmigo, verdad? – Se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha. 

            El joven se limitó a mirarla unos momentos y luego siguió con su tarea de terminar de colocarle las vendas, Misao se sintió dolida por esa mirada y actitud de indiferencia y de pronto sin previó aviso sintió como unas débiles lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos azules que en aquellos momentos eran iluminados por la luz tenue de la vela que reposaba sobre una de las mesas. 

- ¿Todavía te duele?  -  Pregunto el joven indiferente pero mirando la mirada azulada cristalina que adquirían los ojos de la muchacha prediciendo que en cualquier momento podrían llorar.  ´

- Esa herida es menor que la otra – pensó para sí Misao en voz alta

- ¿Tienes otra? – Preguntó un indiferente joven. 

- Si, me la acabas de causar – Un incomodo silencio sucedió a esta declaración acompañada por un temblor de la voz de la joven y su mirada cada vez más cristalina. 

            Aoshi se reincorporo y la miro, era evidente que no entendía en su totalidad lo que la pequeña Misao le acababa de decir, quizás algún día lo comprendería. 

- Aoshi- sama – susurró la muchacha – estoy bien, ya te puedes marchar si quieres, lamento haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento. 

Shinomori se dirigió a la puerta en silencio, y antes de salir por la puerta, se paro en el umbral de ella, solo se podía apreciar su silueta, su rostro quedaba en sombras excepto su boca.  

- Si necesitas algo llámame – Luego salió por la puerta y se perdió en la niebla que lo abrazaba y lo alejaba nuevamente.

Misao de pronto parpadeo, en aquella oscuridad le pareció notar que Aoshi había sonreído, imposible, aquello era exceso de imaginación o quizás remotamente por fin había cumplido la promesa que la había hecho a Kenshin, pero eso no importaba, de pronto ella también sonrió. 

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- **

**Dedicado en su totalidad a Misao-19 que cumplas más y que pasaras el día de hoy lleno de sorpresas y felicidades, es el primer Misao-Aoshi que escribo, aunque es mi pareja favorita de este anime, nunca había tenido la inspiración ni la oportunidad de escribir sobre ellos, espero que te guste de todo corazón. **

Thuringwethil


End file.
